1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a jack and in particular to a novel jack drive unit which can be formed from a stamping and which can be manually rotated by an operator.
2. Description of Related Art
A current means of driving a jack has used a forged drive unit which is driven by a wire crank handle having a flattened spoon end. Such forge drive unit is a costly item and such forged drive units cannot be readily rotated manually by the operator.